Penny for Your Thoughts
by dennishere
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles that I have written. I posted them on tumblr, and I decided to post them here as well :) Mainly gruvia and some gajuvia brotp
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Gruvia**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Summary: based on this prompt- _"_** _Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out"_

It was the sound of many sirens that brought him back to consciousness. All he heard was sirens and many people chattering and bickering. He was not feeling well. Oh, he was not feeling well at all. He let out a groan and forced his heavy eyelids open. His eyesight was blurry, but he could make out figures of several policemen, paramedics, and firemen among the smoke that just would not settle.

What happened? He was just on his way home early from a busy day at work. He had asked to leave early from work because he had a special date planned for his girlfriend of three years. He had just picked up the engagement ring he was going to give her that night at the restaurant. After he left the parking lot of the jewelry store, he was heading to the flower shop to buy sunflowers to give his soon to be fiancée.

But now, he was trapped in his car and in pain. He did not understand what was going on. The paramedics and the firemen just kept arguing about how to handle the situation. His eyesight was slowly focusing and he was beginning to grasp his current predicament.

He noticed he was strapped in the driver's seat of his tiny car. His windshield was nonexistent and the front of his car was now half its normal size. Glass was scatter on the dashboard and his deflated airbag was red with his blood. He looked down to see where all the blood was from and saw a metal rod stuck in his abdomen.

He could hear the paramedics and the firemen arguing whether or not to take the rod out. They needed to get him out of his car and transport him to the hospital to get further treatment. However, moving the rod in any way could result in blood loss and he would die. The rod was wide and causing a lot of damage. He then realized the severity of his injuries.

He struggled and groaned reaching for his cell phone. It was cracked but miraculously still functioned. He went to call history and pressed on his most recent call. A picture of him and his girlfriend showed up on the screen. It was from his birthday celebration last month. She had made him wear one of those stupid pointy hats for a picture together. He was ready to be grumpy in the picture just as a punishment for her making him wear the hat. However, a few seconds before the picture was taken his girlfriend grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. The resulting picture displayed him blushing and his girlfriend laughing, while they both were wearing those dumb birthday cone hats. They were looking at each other instead of the camera. He loved that picture. Her laugh was one of the most precious things he had ever seen, and this picture captured it perfectly.

The dialing sound finally ended and he could hear the sweet voice of his girlfriend.

"Gray! I am so happy you called! I was just about to get ready for our date tonight, but I realized that you never even told me where we were going! How do you expect me to pick an outfit and a hairstyle? I mean seriously, Gray! I do not want to be late for our date, but I can't just pick any outfit. Can you please just give me a hint!"

Well… her voice was normally sweet.

"Sorry, Juvia. I refuse to give you a hint. Besides, it doesn't matter what you wear, you will always look beautiful," replied Gray internally groaning at the immense pain he was feeling.

"That is a lie and you know it! But fine! I will just wear sweatpants and a bun since you refuse to give me any sort of clue."

"That's perfectly f— ngh! Fu— Gosh this hurts." groaned Gray.

"Gray? Is everything alright?" asked Juvia in a worried voice. Gosh how he hated making her worry about him.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Ugh! I just…just…hit my toe on the table here at the office. Man this really freaking _hurts_!" screamed Gray placing a hand on his abdomen fruitlessly trying to relieve any of the pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch where you step, Gray?" he could already see Juvia rolling her eyes at him over the phone.

"I know. But, don't worry…hah…hah…. I am about to leave the office and head home," groaned Gray. His breathing was beginning to shorten. He noticed that the firemen were beginning to prepare a chainsaw to try to pull him out of his car. But, he already knew he was just getting worse.

"Okay then. Be safe."

"I will."

"Good. Then, I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Gray."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: gajuvia/gruvia**

 **Genre: angst**

 **Summary: Gray tries to comfort Juvia after Gajeel's death.**

"Juvia," said Gray as he entered the dark bedroom. He had not been able to get a response out of her for several days. Gray looked out of the window; the rain continued beating against the glass. It had been ever since they got the news.

The news was a shock to everyone in the guild, especially Juvia and Levy. Gajeel and Pantherlily had gone out on a mission. However, only Pantherlily returned. Gajeel had risked his life to save his Exceed partner. When Pantherlily told the other guildmembers, Levy fell to the floor in tears. Juvia; however, remained quiet as the sky began to cry the tears she could not shed.

Gray lied down next to Juvia on the bed. He put his arms around her waist, reminding her that he was with her. Juvia showed no reaction as she continued to stare into the window, holding onto the jacket Gajeel left the last time he visited.

He had gone over for dinner with Levy a few days before his mission.

" _Gajeel-kun is late!" announced Juvia as she opened the door, revealing Gajeel and Levy. She welcomed both of them with an embrace._

" _Gihi. I know, I know. Sorry about that, but Shrimp took too long getting dressed," mocked Gajeel._

" _Oh really? Because the dirty sink at home covered in hair gel says otherwise," scoffed Levy._

 _Juvia led the couple to the dinner table where the table was set up. Gray was putting on a shirt when he walked out of the bedroom with his hair still wet. He greeted his guests and sat down._

 _Juvia made Gajeel's favorite food for dinner that night, steak. They all ate at the table, reminiscing through their times in Fairy Tail. Levy and Gray told stories about their time as children in the guild. Erza and Mira always fighting. The first time Team Shadow Gear went out on a mission. The time Natsu accidentally set Levy's book on fire, and the guild broke out into a fight. Juvia and Gajeel just laughed along and told their own stories._

 _They mentioned their time during Phantom Lord. Their first mission. The time Juvia found out the hard way about Gajeel's motion sickness. The time Gajeel beat the crap out of Bora for being a jerk towards Juvia._

 _It was a pleasant evening. They ate, shared, laughed._

Now, Juvia was just an empty shell. Gray did not know what to do. He felt helpless. He wanted the old Juvia back; although he knew she would never be the same. Gray kissed the back of her head. Juvia had just lost her best friend. Now, all he could do was wait for _his_ best friend to return.


End file.
